Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (kinda)
by Kyta Firenth
Summary: Summer after GoF, before OotP, Harry, Remus, Dumbledore, Sirius, Arabella Figg, Snape, etc. plan for the next school year and what might come
1. Ms. Arabella Figg

Usual disclaimers apply... none of these characters are mine, if Ms. Rowling, WB, or any of the agents related have a problem with this, let me know, I will take it down, just don't sue me (I am a poor college student!!). This story takes place the summer after Goblet of Fire...   
  
Harry woke up to the voice of Vernon Dursley bellowing with delight. Groggy-eyed, he walked down the stairs to see what was going on.   
  
"Oh, Vernon, darling, can you believe that we won? An entire two week vacation to America! It will be just wonderful-you me and Dudley-poops!"   
  
"Can we go to Disneyworld?" Dudley whined. Uncle Vernon stood by with the letter in his hand.   
  
"Well, boy, about time you got up! Did you hear the news? We are going to America on vacation. We won it from a contest that Dudley entered at school."   
  
Harry sighed. Two weeks with the Dursley's in America. Wonderful. This was just what he needed-two weeks without Owl Post, without his schoolbooks, and without a moment's privacy. What would he do with Hedwig? Obviously, the Dursley's wouldn't let him take her with them.   
  
"Right, then. When do we leave?" Harry tried to put on a smile. The three of them stared at him.   
  
"Right, as if we'd take you with!" Dudley broke the silence with a laugh.   
  
"Don't you be gettin' any funny ideas, boy. Just got off the phone with Ms. Figg. You're to spend the two weeks at her place." Dudley chuckled and made a face behind his father's back.   
  
Harry sighed again. The prospect of two weeks without the Dursley's was heartening, but the idea of spending them with Ms. Figg and her cats in the house that smelled like cabbage was more than he could bear. Dudley saw his expression and smirked.   
  
"I called the travel agent a few minutes ago. We're leaving tomorrow. I've gotten off work and all, and we are going to have a right special time. You'd all better pack your things." Dudley walked out of the room with his mother.   
  
"Mum, can I get a new suitcase? And a Game Boy for the flight? Are we sitting in first class?" His voice faded away as Harry turned to go back upstairs. Mr. Dursley followed him out and grabbed him by his shoulder. Harry spun around. His uncle put his fat, bulging face right up to Harry's, but he didn't back down, not even under the oppressive odor of his breath.   
  
"If I hear that you've tried any of your magic with Ms. Figg or mentioned one word about that blasted school of yours, you'll wish that you'd never been born. Is that clear?"   
  
Harry contemplated several hexes or charms, but thought better of it and simply nodded, while staring at his uncle straight in the eye, and then tore upstairs, packing his things.   
  
Early the next morning, Uncle Vernon drove Harry and his belongings to Ms. Figg's house. He had almost forgotten about this woman who he had stayed with occasionally earlier on in his life, although the last time had been before he started school at Hogwarts. The first thing he wanted to do when he got there was send Hedwig with letters to Ron and Hermione telling them of his predicament. In no time whatsoever, they had arrived, and Uncle Vernon shot Harry a look before letting him out of the car.   
  
Ms. Figg opened the door. She was a little younger than Harry had remembered, however, the cats that were wandering around looked the same. "Oh, Harry! Do come in and make yourself at home! I've got you a room all set up upstairs for you and all of you things."   
  
At the intense pressure he felt on his shoulder by his Uncle's hand, he quickly replied "Thank you," and ran upstairs with his things.   
  
"Thanks a lot for agreeing to look after our dear nephew for us. You don't know how much this means, to have him out of our hair, er… out over here while we go on vacation. It's a crying shame he couldn't have come with us, but…" Vernon trailed off.   
  
"Oh, it's no problem at all. Not at all. He is a pleasure to look after. Have fun on your trip!" Vernon forced a smile on his face, and hurried back to his car.   
  
Meanwhile, Harry had reached his room. Once he was upstairs, he realized that he had never been in this part of the house before. There was something different and unexpected about the upstairs, something that he hadn't expected but that felt strangely familiar.  
  
"Harry? Oh, Harry, be a good lad and come downstairs. I've baked some cookies for you." Ms. Figg's voice carried upstairs and startled Harry out of his reverie.   
  
"Coming!" he responded, and bounded down the stairs.   
  
In the kitchen, he felt oddly as if he was in the kitchen at the Burrow. Everything was messy but homey. As Ms. Figg pulled the cookie sheet out of the oven, she pointed to a seat at the table. There was a dish of jellybeans on the table, and Harry helped himself.   
  
"So, Harry, how is school going?" she asked.   
  
"Well…" Harry didn't know how to respond.   
  
"Liking your professors all right?" she prompted.   
  
"They're all right…"   
  
"I've been wondering about that. Especially about how good old Remus was as a teacher. After all, he was always quite bright, but I would imagine that after only one year of teaching…"   
  
Harry was astounded. He was frozen with shock. Had he heard right? Remus? Remus Lupin?   
  
"Uh… Ms. Figg? Did you say…"   
  
"Oh, Harry, dear, I'm sorry. It slipped my mind. Dumbledore must not have told you. I know all about you, of course, but I had to keep it a secret all these years. Didn't want the muggles sniffing around, you know. But, by and by, you've managed quite well, in fact, quite well."   
  
"You're…" Harry stuttered. "a…"   
  
"Witch. Yes, to put things bluntly, however, I'm a bit out of practice. I'm working as an incognitium right now-that's an undercover witch. My best subjects at school were Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle studies, so, naturally I was in the best place to watch out for you all those years. I have virtually no problem adapting to muggle life, me growing up as one and all."  
  
Harry blanched. His jellybean ended up being wasabi flavored, and he wasn't expecting it.   
  
"Oh, sorry about that, dear. They're Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Thought it might be a nice treat for you."   
  
"Oh, thanks" he said, a bit sheepishly. He took a bite of cookie, and then realized that he had a flood of questions that needed to be answered. "So, you've been watching me all these years? Is that why I had to go live with the Dursleys? So that you can watch me? And Dumbledore knows? Is that why I'm safe as long as I'm there? And is that how he knew all about me changing rooms and such?"  
  
She smiled. "Come upstairs with me." He followed her up the stairs, and then, up a rickety old latter to an attic. "Lumos," Ms. Figg muttered, whipping her wand out of her pea coat. The attic lit up, and Harry was amazed. The entire place was covered with magical objects. There was a box of Remembralls in one corner, another of old, tattered broomsticks ("They're antiques, they are"), as well as some interestingly shaped clear objects that seemed to be made out of smoke. Old robes were hanging in a wardrobe, and Harry noticed that some were the same black robes for Hogwarts that he had in the trunk on the floor beneath them. The patch on the right hand side was scarlet and gold and read "Gryffindor." What was the most astounding was the center table. It seemed to be a large dollhouse of his own home on Privet Drive. Everything was identical, down to the food in the refrigerator and the trapdoor in his floor. The house was empty and desolate.   
  
"But, what is this?" Harry asked, amazed. Ms. Figg smiled.   
  
"This is how I've been keeping tags on you. If necessary, I can perform spells from here that will actually happen in your very home. This is how Dumbledore could ensure your safety while you were growing up."   
  
"You mean, you could do spells here that take place there?"   
  
"Yes. It's a complicated process that took me months to set up. But, for example, watch." She pulled out her want, and pointed it to Harry's miniature unmade bed. "Fairecamaum." Instantly, the bed was made perfectly.   
  
"So, at home, my bed is made?" Harry asked, and his amazement was plastered on his face.   
  
Ms. Figg nodded. "I'm not supposed to do that for trivial things. It's only in case of something like the Dark Arts. In fact, I couldn't really do anything when that house-elf visited you a few years ago either, although I wanted to. This is strictly for emergencies."   
  
"Have you ever had a chance to use it?" he asked? She looked away.   
  
"Come. We have much to do. Dumbledore is expecting you right away." They walked downstairs, and, to Harry's surprise, there was a letter on the table addressed to him in the care of someone named Arabella. Hedwig, who Harry had let out as soon as he had heard Ms. Figg calling him, looked quite pleased with herself. Harry tore the note open:   
  
Dear Harry (and Arabella),   
  
Sorry to throw all this on you at once, but I didn't have a choice. Dumbledore heard some bad news from Snape, and so I'm sending these letters to you, Hagrid, and a few others. Something has come up, and it must be dealt with immediately. Harry-I know this might all come as a shock to you, but with Arabella gone, we couldn't leave you at the Dursley's without some kind of back-up, and you are as involved in this as any. What you are about to enter into is like a totally different world unlike any you have ever seen before. You must understand this. You have shouldered a large burden before. Now, comes time to make the choice-between what is right and what is easy. Believe me, when you come with us, it will not be easy. Do be careful, and follow Arabella very closely. She was an Auror once, and a damn good one at that so you should be safe with her.   
  
Take care of yourself. I will see you soon.   
  
Sirius   
  
P.S.- Arabella, congratulations on getting the Defense against the Dark Arts position. Those kids don't know how lucky they are! 


	2. The reunion... (long chapter)

A few days later…   
  
Harry and Arabella are at Hogwarts. They have just arrived by Floo powder. Harry has already settled in although a bit early to his customary dormitory and is a bit lonely although he had a lot to ponder. What was Mrs. Figg doing all these years? Was she really there to protect him? What was this new realm that Sirius was talking about? And why was he at Hogwarts?   
  
Sighing, he got out of bed and wandered downstairs. Dumbledore was standing at the entrance to the Great Hall and smiled grimly as Harry approached. There was an understanding twinkle in his eyes, and he warmly gestured for Harry to take a seat at the head table next to him.   
  
"You must be curious," was his simple remark.   
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, what is Ms. Figg doing here? How do you know her? What is going on?" The questions poured out like a torrential flood.   
  
Dumbledore smiled. "You will find out shortly." He pulled out his magical pocket watch and the two of them watched as Arabella Figg wandered over to the table. The three of them sat in silence until finally, a shaggy black dog wandered into the hall, followed by (and Harry involuntarily shuddered) Professor Severus Snape, the real Mad-Eyed Moody, Hagrid, and, to Harry's surprise, Remus Lupin. They all approached silently and took a seat at the table, except for the dog who came to put its head in Harrys lap for a few seconds before transforming into the healthier looking Sirius Black, who smiled, winked, and then took his seat.   
  
Snape shot Harry a nasty look. "Do you think that it's wise involving students in this? After all, Potter has been nothing but trouble since he stepped foot in this castle. Is it a wise idea to have him present for this?"   
  
Dumbledore glanced around the table, and simply stated,. "Severus, I do think that you are quite in the minority with that opinion here. After all, we are not involving Harry intentionally, we simply could not have him staying alone without the protection of Arabella. You know that. After all, we have much more pressing matters to discuss."   
  
Snape looked at the faces surrounding him and quieted down when he realized how many allies Harry had here. He glared at Harry with such intensity that his scar hurt, but did not say a word.   
  
Dumbledore continued. "So. Sirius has been in contact with all of you within the last several weeks at my request, and I feel that now is the time that we need to share whatever knowledge we have gained with the rest. Everyone here is working together. Everyone must be trusted. There must be mutual trust, mutual respect, and mutual cooperation. You must be able to willingly put your life in any one of these people's hands. All differences must be cast aside at this point." He looked pointedly at Snape and Sirius, who looked as if they would shoot daggers.   
  
"Now, I have been in contact with the Ministry, and the news does not look good. Their minds are as closed to this as ever, and Fudge is threatening to shut down Hogwarts if I don't leave off my 'codswallop theory' about Voldemort. The Daily Prophet isn't much better, and most people I've talked to in Diagon Alley have simply thought that I was going senile. It looks as if the general wizarding population isn't getting anywhere."   
  
"Fudge isn't cooperating? He of all people should…"   
  
Lupin cut Moody off. "No. You wouldn't have known, but a few years ago, Fudge took Dumbledore from Hogwarts during the whole fiasco with the Chamber of Secrets. He doesn't know what he's doing."   
  
"Fudge has always been a bit of a mercenary. He will do anything-even ignore the return of You-Know-Who-to keep the wizarding world from mass hysteria and himself from loosing control and popularity." Arabella Figg spoke as if she was the main authority on Fudge.   
  
"But don't you think that maybe he just needs to know more before he can realize the gravity of what's happening?"   
  
"Severus, really. The only people who we know we can trust are sitting in this room. And, yes, we must trust the people here. I'm saying that we cannot trust Fudge. We simply cannot. He is just too weak of a person." Lupin was definitive, as if that should close the discussion.   
  
"And look 't what he tried to do ter poor little Bucky! I miss him so much… the poor little thing. That monster tried ter kill him!" Hagrid burbled. "He didn't mean ter hurt anyone…"   
  
"Hagrid… get a hold of yourself. Buckbeak is fine. He's actually happy and you will be able to get to see him soon." Sirus looked concerned yet a tad aggravated at the turning of the conversation. Arabella seemed a bit confused, but Snape just rolled his eyes.   
  
"Really, Hagrid, there's no problem. I'm sure Bucky is having fun," Harry piped in, not wanting Hagrid to cause a scene in the middle of this conversation.   
  
Dumbledore smiled to himself and looked at the groundskeeper. "Hagrid, if you don't mind, we are all very interested to know how your adventure turned out. Few of us here have ever dealt with giants before.   
  
Hagrid brightened. "Yeah, well. T'was fun. Olympe and I made out to 'er grandmother's place up in the mountains. I couldn't understand much of what they said, but the food was good, and Kaideux promised that she'd gather everyone she knew up ter support us. My mums side of the family was 'appy ter see me as well. I gave them an owl to keep in touch with us-that made 'em smile. He likes to just sit on my grandmum's finger and preen himself. But, they all seemed eager to help. Of course, on the other side of the mountains, they're a nasty lot. Forced me out to the other side when they saw the two of us. Said sommthin' about half-breeds and traitors to the tyrannical humans or somthin' of the like. Anyway, the giants are divided, that's for sure. They still resent the treatment of their ancestors. But we have some of them who will fight with us."   
  
Everyone was silent for a second. Sirius started to talk, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "No, we'll wait until everyone's been able to speak. Remus, how has your search been?"   
  
Remus Lupin smiled. "Well, most of the magical creatures I've been able to talk to seem to be for us-especially after telling them my story and how you hired me even though you knew I was a werewolf." Snape shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "The other werewolves don't want to get involved unless they are forced in, but most of the others seem to be willing to help but frightened. Yes, very frightened indeed. They are afraid to swear allegiance to either side because they can feel things that we cannot. This sixth sense seems to tell them that there is something big and ominous ahead of us. They do not want to get involved. It will take time."   
  
Dumbledore stroked his beard, waited a second, and then gestured to Arabella.   
  
"Well, I have somewhat good news. None of the Muggle media seems to be picking up on much. There have been a reported climb on snake attacks, but they seem to blame that on the weather. Besides that, there have been no Muggle attacks that seem to be inexplicable. Either the Ministry has done their job of covering them up from both worlds, or nothing serious has happened." The unsaid "yet" hung in the air in front of them menacingly, but nobody voiced the sentiment.   
  
"Right. Thank you Arabella. Alastor, I don't suppose you'd enlighten us…"   
  
"Yes, sir, I do have some information," Mad Eyed- Moody growled. "The Death Eater activity seems to be on a rise, I tell you, in all areas of the Ministry. Whenever I enter Knockturn Alley, people go scattering in every direction, stores close, and I feel a large amount of people Disapparating. Fudge has, doubtless, stripped me from my right to search people's estates, but I can tell. Would you like a list of people who were cleared by the Ministry but are still working? There's Bagman for one, and Crabbe, Crawley, Deliva, Enernt…"   
  
"You don't honestly expect us to believe him, Dumbledore! He's been paranoid ever since…" Snape cut in, rolling his eyes.   
  
"Enough!" Dumbledore spoke in a voice sharper than Harry had ever heard before. "Severus." He shot the Potions professor a stern look that quieted him, and then inclined his head and motioned for him to proceed.   
  
"Well, they're meeting again. It's hard, damn, it's hard to go and stand it there with all of them." He clenched his arm with his hand and continued. "They are planning their attack. It's soon. It's decisive. But, unfortunately, I am too involved with the school to gain access to his inner circle. It's incredibly taxing to go and feign… especially with some of the things that they are saying and planning. Some of them suspect me, but then there are some, like Malfoy, who trust me and lead me deeper and deeper in. He is a man to be respected, although a bit misguided, but I will lead his son to glory. Probably the most promising student in the school." Hagrid coughed, and Harry tensed but remained silent. "I haven't gotten far into the plans. They want to make me prove myself first. It's incredibly hard not to give myself away."  
  
"Yes, Severus. I can't imagine how it must be, to see them, to hear them talking and planning. Very very disturbing indeed. It takes a strong and faithful man such as yourself to remain a loyal spy Severus." Dumbledore acknowledged the difficulty of Snape's task and promised to support him in any way possible.   
  
"Thank you all. It is imperitive that this information does not leave the room, although I suspect you all know that. Thank you for your time. Harry, if you would follow me."   
  
They all stood up and left, and Harry followed Dumbledore up a rickety staircase into an empty classroom.   
  
"Harry. I don't think I need to tell you what kind of a situation we are in right now. I know you're wondering what you are doing here. I know that if there is to be a face-to-face incident, you are the most likely to face Voldemort. You have done it before. Therefore, I need to prepare you as much as possible for this occasion, should it arise. Right now, I am offering you a way out. If this ever gets to be too much for you, you could go stay with the Dursleys and Arabella would continue her watch. As long as she is at her Maisaregard-the model of her house-you are safe. If you stay, the temptation will be great. I would be doing you a great misdeed if I were to tell you that Voldemort could not give you power-power enough to do many great things. Voldemort could make your dreams come true-but at what cost? There is a difference between what is right and what is easy. The years to come are filled with misfortune. People you care about are going to die-we saw that with Cederic Diggory. You must be ready to choose and act."   
  
Harry simply nodded. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't the first time that Dumbledore had read his mind. He just wished Ron and Hermione were there for him to talk to. Dumbledore smiled, and told him to go on up to his dormitory. It was late, and the students were arriving within three weeks. Exhausted, Harry found his way through the corridors up towards the Gryffindor tower. 


	3. Snape's brilliant idea (short chapter)

The next morning, Harry got up and started towards the Great Hall. He had just come down the staircase when he turned a corner and suddenly found himself face-to-face with Snape.   
  
"Follow me."   
  
"But, I…" Harry started.   
  
"Potter," Snape's voice was cold and commanding, "I said to come with me. Don't make me ask again." He started off with a brisk pace towards his office.   
  
Harry had been there several times before, and each time filled him with more and more dread. He couldn't imagine what Snape wanted him for. After all, wasn't he on the same side? Weren't they supposed to be working together?   
  
"Sit." He did. Snape started in, walking around the room with his hands clasped behind his back. "There are some here who find you extraordinary. There are some who think that you are amazing and that you are a valuable asset. Let me assure you that I, for one, am not of the same opinion, nor will ever be. I do not agree with the way that Dumbledore insists that you know things or that you are involved in our endeavor. You are most likely to expose us and to thwart our plans. You know this important information when other, more capable students are kept in the dark. I do not agree with this, and I certainly will not tolerate any behavior from you that proves that you might jeopardize our strategy. We are on the same side, Potter, but that does not mean that I like you. If I hear you mention a word of this to any of your dear little friends, I will come down on you so hard and so fast that you won't know what hit you. Is that clear?" The condescension and sharpness of the tone of Snape's voice stung Harry's pride awake.   
  
"I didn't ask for any of this. This has just been flung on me without giving me any kind of option. I didn't choose for Voldemort to target me. I didn't choose to become involved. It just happened! I never asked for special treatment or to know these things or to have a protector for my entire life. It wasn't my idea or my choice! How can you…"   
  
"Silence!" Snape roared. "How dare you raise your voice to me. I'm still your professor, and you still need to treat me with respect. Don't push me too far, Potter, or you'll regret it." Harry relaxed visibly, and gestured for Snape to continue. "Yes. Well, as you are now the new superstudent who has the privilege of working with us and knowing our secrets, I think that you need some extra responsibilities. So, I've taken the liberty of putting together some Defense Against the Dark Arts material for you. As I have been made aware of what your previous teachers consider amazing progress, I have put together some additional lessons to those that Professor Figg will teach this year. Each week, you will meet with me, alone, and we will work on things one-on-one. I have talked to Professor Dumbledore about this, and he thinks that it is a wonderful idea." His expression turned from one sarcasm to a dark smirk. "Of course, my standards will be higher and the penalties for late or sloppy work as well as any sign in or out of class of disrespect will be much greater. However, I suspect you should have no problem with that Potter, from the high esteem that everyone here has for you. I expect you eight o'clock sharp every Thursday evening, starting tomorrow. You are dismissed."  
  
"But, Professor Snape, I…"   
  
"Was I not clear? I said you were dismissed!" Snape thundered, and Harry hurried out of the room. 


	4. Hermione's letter

Harry walked dejectedly to the Great Hall, but quickly looked up as Hedwig swooped down. Harry had sent letters to Ron and Hermione the night he had arrived, and Hermione had sent him one back.   
  
Dear Harry,   
  
I only have a second to write, but how is your summer? That's madness about Professor Figg… that you knew her for such a long time and that she was protecting you. What was she protecting you from?   
  
Well, I just got the owl yesterday-I'm a prefect! That means no sneaking out any more at night, understand?   
  
Let me know what's happening,  
Hermione   
  
Hermione a prefect? Harry wasn't surprised, although it did put a damper on his plans. 


	5. The shattering story...

The next morning, Harry awoke to see Dumbledore standing over him.   
  
"There's something that you need to know about. You have the right to know why you are involved in this. The reason is because of your mother."  
  
"My mother?"   
  
"Lilly Potter. Or should I say Lilly RIDDLE Potter."   
  
Harry was stunned. "What?"   
  
"Yes, Harry. Your mother was Voldemort's cousin. To be exact, her father, your grandfather, was brothers with Voldemort's father. They were all Muggles, or, at least, that's what they thought. It did seem strange that two Muggle children were related but magical, but they grew used to the idea and eventually it was forgotten."  
  
"Your grandfather, Gary was a twin. His brother, Saly, and he got along wonderfully. I see them sometimes in the Weasley twins-the same type of mischievousness. Lilly talked about them all the time, her father and her favorite uncle. She loved them a great deal. Gary married your Grandmother Floriane, and Saly married your great-aunt Harriet, who was a witch. It was a double-wedding, and soon afterwards, both had children-Petunia and Lilly, and Harriet and Saly had Harold and Tom. For the first ten years of their lives, the four of them were inseparable, until at the same time, Tom and Lilly were accepted to Hogwarts."   
  
"Petunia and Harold were incredibly jealous. They knew that it all had something to do with Aunt Harriet and some special powers that she seemed to have to get herself out of a fix. Harriet hadn't talked much about it, but they all knew that there was something different about her and her strange friends."   
  
"Tom and Lilly were nearly best friends until they started at Hogwarts, when the problems began. Lilly was Sorted into Gryffindor, and Tom into Slytherin. Lilly immediately began to become friends with James Potter, which infuriated Tom to no end. Their friendship and the competition between the two houses strained Tom and Lilly's friendship until they hardly associated themselves with each other."   
  
"Suddenly, in their third year, Tom's mother Harriet fell ill and died, and there was a falling out between Gary and Saly. Gary and Floriane, who had always been proud of Lilly and Tom, tried to comfort Saly, but he renounced all ties to wizards or witches and nearly forbade Tom from magic. It was almost the same situation that you have with your aunt and uncle. Tom and Saly disappeared from Petunia, Gary, and Floriane's life, and grew further and further apart from Lilly except at Hogwarts-where they had become nearly enemies from their competition. Both were exceptional students."   
  
"Lilly and James Potter, who was from a strong wizarding family, fell in love and married after leaving Hogwarts. At this time, Saly never saw Gary's family. Petunia had grown resentful because not only was she not accepted to Hogwarts, but she lost Tom and Harold because Saly refused to deal with magic after his wife died. Gary and Floriane remained loyal until their death just a few years before you were born."   
  
"Lilly and James had kept in touch with Tom after school, although very distantly. Their friends were different, but they were on good terms. Suddenly, Lilly received an owl from Tom and immediately left James to go visit."   
  
"What happened next is hard for me to tell you, Harry. I don't like to talk about it, and I daresay it will disturb you, but the truth is that Lilly became one of the original Death Eaters. She didn't do so willingly; she just came to help Tom in his upset state, and in her support of her cousin, didn't realize the change that was overcoming him. When he changed his name to Lord Voldemort, it was too late. She was already caught too deeply in Tom Riddle's trap."   
  
"Your father kept on sending owls, but she kept on sending excuses, saying that her cousin was sick and then that he needed her help. It wasn't until she told him that she was pregnant that he searched high and low for her, trying to get her home to take care of herself."   
  
"It was too late. She had pledged allegiance to her cousin and was bound to stay. One night, she witnessed one of the most horrible experiences of her life. She saw Voldemort murder his father, or her uncle, in cold blood. It shocked her, and she ran. Without telling James what happened, she came back home, renounced her old ways, and continued living wit h James, and eventually taking care of you. She loved you so much, Harry. But Voldemort's power was rising and our world was in shambles. He tried to forget about Lilly, to forget about her deserting him, but he could not, and blamed James. So, one night, almost two years after Lilly escaped, he came to your house to take revenge."   
  
Harry was in tears. His mother, a Death Eater? Voldemort, his uncle? It was almost too much. But Dumbledore continued.   
  
"There is something that I didn't tell you, Harry. Hundreds of years ago, there was one of the founders of Hogwarts-Salazar Slytherin. Until this point, you have thought that your mother was a Muggle. In fact, she may as well have been. What you don't know, and what Voldemort still doesn't know is that they weren't. Saly and Gary were not pure muggles. They were, in fact, direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin. One of his descendents married a Muggle and decided to live a normal Muggle life, and, eventually, all trace of magic was forgotten. Not gone, just forgotten. In that way, you are, in fact, a direct descendant of Slytherin and a blood relative of Voldemort."   
  
"However, there is something else. I haven't spoken much of James, except to say that he came from a great wizarding family. To tell the truth, he is a direct descendant of Goderic Gryffindor. This, as you can probably tell, makes you both a descendant of Slytherin and Gryffindor. You have in you the power of goodness and the power of destruction."   
  
"This is why you are involved, Harry. This is why no matter what happens, you are the one who must face Voldemort. You must face this part of yourself." 


	6. Birthday surprise

Harry was shaken up. He lived the next few weeks in a daze, with the random visits of Snape, Lupin, Sirius, and the others, visiting Dobby in the kitchens, sending owls to his friends, and reading up on the history of Slytherin and Gryffindor in the library. On the night of his fifteenth birthday, the people who had reported to Dumbledore on their missions were all gathered in the Great Hall to celebrate.   
  
It was Harry's best birthday wever. In addition to the gifts that Ron and Hermione sent him, most of the visitors also gave Harry presents-that were much more than he had ever expected.   
  
Lupin walked over to him. "Harry, I have never given you a gift before, but I thought that this might come in handy. He handed him a small box and whispered in his ear, "Harry-as I am no longer your professor, you can call me Remus. I was a friend of your parents, and I have a great respect for you. Harry nodded, and opened the box. Inside was a crystal orb that showed the phases of the moon and, when tapped with his wand, gave predictions about what was to come the next time the moon was in that phase.   
"Thanks, Remus," Harry responded with a smile.   
  
Arabella came forward next and handed him a book. She hadn't remembered to wrap it, so Harry saw what it was right off the bat-a book on the magic of cats. Harry smiled and thanked her, but was not overly excited, as he had never really liked cats much.   
  
Hagrid handed him a mahogany box. "Here you are, Harry. I made it meself. I'm allowed to do magic now, without advanced permission. Dumbledore said that desperate times call for exceptions. It's a cassefortsando-a magical safe that needs a password to open. I'll show you how it works later."   
  
Harry was excited at the idea that Hagrid could openly do magic, and when he expressed his thanks and congratulations, Hagrid enveloped him in a bear hug.   
  
Harry opened Sirius' gift next-it looked like a pocket watch, but once opened, there was a tiny fireplace inside. When Harry asked what it was all about, Sirius told him that he could talk to him in the fire, as he had last year. "I have one too. I'll teach you how to appear in the fire, and this way, we'll be able to communicate faster-and without tiring Hedwig too much. It looks like a pocketwatch-just don't let it fall into the wrong hands."   
  
Finally, Dumbledore gave him a gift-a tiny red feather that was actually firm and solid. Harry took it in his hands, uncomprehending. The others, except Snape, smiled at him.   
  
Suddenly, the Great Hall turned dark. Harry heard the song that he had heard on only two other occasions-phoenix song. Out of the fire in the fireplace, which had not gone out, emerged a beautiful Fawkes who had just been reborn.   
  
There was a deep silence until finally, Dumbledore spoke.   
  
"Harry. Tonight, you are going to be initiated into the Order of the Phoenix." 


End file.
